Joyeux Anniversaire
by D.addict
Summary: L'anniversaire de Draco tourne au désastre. Délaissé par ses amis, que va-t-il faire pour se réconforter et essayer de finir la soirée en beauté ? Bonne Lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !


Auteur : D-addict

Note de l'auteur : Bien entendu, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi ! _[Heureusement pour eux =)]_ Et merci à J.K. Rowling d'avoir inventé ces perso. pour notre bonheur à toute et tous :D

Ceci est ma première fic. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire ! Je ne suis pas une grande écrivain donc ne vous attendez pas à un vocabulaire spécifique.

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture à toutes et tous et surtout n'hésitez pas pour les reviews ^^

Ah oui, et si mon histoire à une quelconque ressemblance avec une des votre, sachez que cela est totalement fortuit ! Pour cause que cela fait des lustres que je n'ai pas lu de fiction :)

Merci à tou(te)s

**"Joyeux" Anniversaire !  
**

Aujourd'hui, 5 Juin 1997, est un jour spécial ! C'est le jour de l'anniversaire du très populaire Draco Malfoy, ce garçon aux cheveux blond platine et aux yeux bleu-gris qui terrorise la plupart de ses camarades d'écoles. Personne n'a jamais eu le cran de se rebeller face à lui. Et pour cause, celui qui s'y risque se verrai sanctionné aussitôt. Pourquoi ? Lucius Malfoy, père du jeune Draco, possède cette école et le personnel enseignant.

La famille Malfoy possède la plus grande partie des monuments et bâtiments de la ville. C'est la famille la plus riche du pays. Draco Malfoy est à la hauteur de la réputation de son père qui, autrefois, terroriser aussi ses camarades et avait la possession du lycée. Lycée dans lequel Draco étudie.

Comme à son habitude, Draco arrive au lycée en limousine, mais en ce jour spécial, vêtu d'un costard. Bizarrement, le premier pas qu'il fit dans l'établissement, fit taire tous les murmures. On pouvait entendre une mouche voler. Draco rejoignit ses deux acolytes Crabbe et Goyle et se rendit dans sa classe.

La sonnerie de 8h retentit et tous les élèves se dirigèrent en direction de leur salle de classe respective.

A l'opposé de Draco et ses deux acolytes. Il y avait un certain Harry Potter et ses deux meilleurs amis Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ni populaire, ni laissé pour compte, le trio que tout le monde appelé « les inséparables » était le pire ennemi du trio que l'ont appelle « l'emmerdeur et ses bulldogs ».

Harry, comme tous les matins, arrivait en retard. Et bien entendu, étant dans la même classe que l'emmerdeur et ses bulldogs, il avait le droit à une réflexion différente mais de la même personne, chaque matin.

Le matin, très tôt avant les cours, Harry jouait les éboueurs afin de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. Chose que ce cher Draco s'émerveillait à commenter dès son arrivé en classe. A force, Harry n'y faisait plus attention. Il avait appris à se contrôler et ne surtout pas rétorquer quand il s'agit du « prince » de l'école. « Prince », autre surnom attribué à Draco, par les filles les plus populaires du bahut.

Les deux premières heures de cours se déroulèrent comme à leurs habitudes.

La sonnerie de la pause de 10h retentit.

Les élèves sortirent calmement de leurs salles, mais une fois sortit, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le tableau d'information en courant. Harry, Ron et Hermione se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Une fois que la foule s'était dissipée, ils allèrent voir quelle information pouvait bien faire autant de bruit ?

Sur le tableau d'information était accroché un prospectus :

_Cher(e)s Elèves,_

_Moi, Draco Lucius Malfoy, vous convie toutes et tous, pour mon 17__ème__ anniversaire, à une fête qui se déroulera ce soir même, au Manoir Malfoy, à la sortie de la ville._

_Tout le monde y est invité à l'exception, bien entendu, de POTTER, WEASLEY et GRANGER._

_Je vous attends donc tous pour la meilleure fête de toute votre vie !_

_ D. Malfoy_

« Comme par hasard, nous ne somme pas invités ! » s'exclama Ron.

« Pourquoi ? Tu avais l'intention d'y aller ? » lui demande Hermione étonnée.

Harry pouffa de rire à la vue de la tête qu'Hermione faisait.

« Hey les éboueurs, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'êtes pas invités que vous ne devez pas me faire de cadeaux ! » interrompit Draco.

« Ah oui ! D'ailleurs j'en ai trouvé un fort bien sympathique pour ta gueule d'ange … Un sac poubelle en or massif pour qu'on ne voit plus ta gueule ! » répondit Harry sarcastiquement.

La journée se déroula comme toutes les autres avec des effusions de vannes entre les deux trios. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à leurs camarades.

Le soir venu, la fête commença avec une foule d'élève déchaînée à l'idée de passer, pour les uns, la soirée avec le Prince et pour les autres, une soirée tout simplement.

Musique, boissons, alcool, buffet, et il y avait foule, tout y était pour passer une excellente soirée. Mais un incident la fit basculer.

Déroulement de la soirée, tout se passe pour le mieux. Draco, toujours accompagné de ses bulldogs, s'amuse étrangement bien, l'effet de l'alcool sans doute.

La soirée bâtit son plein. L'hôte de la soirée, autrement dit le Prince, se fit draguer par l'une des filles qui le surnomma de cette manière. Toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool, mais pas seulement, celui-ci se laissa faire et joua avec elle. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de la plus populaire du lycée, Pansy Parkinson. Pansy était folle amoureuse de Draco, et elle le faisait bien remarquer. La moindre fille qui osait s'approcher de son « cher et tendre » amour, se risquer à de nombreuses et douloureuses représailles. Luna Lovegood, la dragueuse, s'y était risquée, à son plus grand malheur. Pansy se dirigea, furieuse, en direction du « couple » et tira la magnifique chevelure blonde de Luna, ce qui l'a fit basculer en arrière et tomber sur les fesses.

« Non mais tu vas pas bien toi ? » s'écria Luna.

« Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait ! » cria Pansy en attrapant Luna par les cheveux pour la relever.

Luna poussa donc Pansy assez fort pour la faire tomber à son tour. Celle-ci se releva aussi vite et fonça tête baissée sur son adversaire, qui vint se cogner contre une des petites colonnes en verre où était posé un vase d'une valeur inestimable. Le vase tomba et se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Draco resta bouche bée, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il allait se faire « tuer » si d'autres objets de cette valeur venait à être brisées.

Tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés de danser afin d'admirer la bagarre qui était entrain d'avoir lieu. Et comme dans chaque bagarre, il y avait des spectateurs pour chaque participant. Draco essaya tant bien que mal de les arrêter, mais en vain. Il ordonna à Crabbe et Goyle de l'aider, mais ceux-ci ne bougèrent pas d'un cil, trop absorbés par le duel féminin.

Tirage de cheveux, crêpages de chignons, baffes, coup de poing, tout était permis. Mais tout ceci engendra de graves pertes matérielles.

Draco n'en pouvait plus, il essayait de faire réagir quelqu'un mais personne ne bougeait. Visiblement, la bagarre avait eu raison de sa popularité.

Dépité, il alla chercher sa veste et quitta le manoir, laissant derrière lui tous les dégâts et le grabuge qui était entrain de se dérouler.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des inséparables, Harry avait organisé une petite soirée tranquille entre amis avec pop-corn et DVD comiques. Tous les trois rirent de bon cœur en imaginant plusieurs aventures que pourrait endurer Draco lors de sa fête d'anniversaire.

« Hey hey, imaginez, il est totalement bourré et il se met à draguer tout ce qui bouge ! Toutes les filles, et _même_ les mecs ! » ria Ron

Morte de rire, Hermione s'exclama : « Pff que t'es bête Ron, même bourré il ne draguerait pas des mecs, il aime trop les filles pour ça ! »

« Oh oh Hermione ! » interpella Harry, « Si on était allé à la fête et qu'il t'avait dragué, t'aurais fait quoi hein ? »

Ron et Hermione restèrent bouche bée.

« Faites pas cette tête ! » répondit Harry en riant.

« N'empêche, t'as pas répondu 'Mione ! » rétorqua Ron.

« Han ! Non mais vous êtes dingue les mecs ! Le pop-corn ça se mange, ça ne se sniff pas ! »

Hermione se reçu une pluie de pop-corn. Tous les trois firent une bataille de pop-corn toujours en riant de bon cœur.

Hermione reprit son sérieux et s'adressant à Harry : « Et toi Harry, t'aurais fait quoi ? »

« Hein ? Quoi dont ? »

« Bah, t'aurais fait quoi si Malfoy te draguait ? »

« … »

Ron et Hermione pouffèrent de rire.

« Hey Hermione, le pop-corn ça se mange, ça ne se sniff pas ! » dit Harry en lui tirant la langue.

« Hahaha très drôle ! C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ? T'es beaucoup plus inspiré quand il s'agit de Malfoy ! » lui tirant la langue en retour.

« Bref ! Halte les gens, regardons les DVD avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » interpella Ron pour les séparer.

Après le visionnement de 2-3 DVD, il commençait à se faire tard et Ron et Hermione songèrent à rentrer chez eux. Mais avant cela, un dernier verre s'imposa ! Lors de ce dernier verre, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Harry se demanda qui cela pouvait bien être à cette heure si tardive de la nuit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour ouvrir.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, un Malfoy tout ruisselant d'eau et légèrement bourré apparut.

« Ma…Ma…Malfoy ? Euh … Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

« Hum … Je dérange ? »

« Harry, c'est qui ? » demanda Hermione tout en approchant de la porte.

En voyant Malfoy, 'Mione resta sans voix.

« Oh, je vois que je dérange. Désolé. Je m'en vais. Salut ! » dit-il d'un air triste.

« Il n'a pas l'air bien ! C'est rare de le voir dans cet état. Fait quelque chose Harry ! »

« Hum … » Se tournant vers le palier « Malfoy ! Attend ! »

Celui-ci s'arrêta net.

« Ron, ramène-toi, on s'en va ! » appela 'Mione. « Il a l'air sans défense … » dit-elle à Harry, la main sur son épaule.

Harry la regarda fixement.

« Bonne nuit, Harry ! » s'exclamèrent Ron et Hermione.

Une fois partit, Harry fit entrer Draco chez lui. Il lui amena une serviette pour s'essuyer et lui prêta des vêtements pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Il ne dit pas un mot, tout comme Draco. Pleins de questions se posèrent dans sa tête. Pourquoi est-il là ? Pourquoi chez moi ? Pourquoi il n'est pas à sa fête ? Pleins de questions sans réponses, pour le moment.

Embêté de cette ambiance pesante, Harry se jeta à l'eau, froidement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ? »

« Désolé de te déranger à cette heure-ci, je ne savais pas où aller … »

Il à l'air vraiment sans défense, il paraît même … gentil ? Ca fait froid dans le dos.

« Ecoute, je veux pas te brusquer mais si tu ne me dis pas ce qui se passe, je te demanderais de partir de chez moi ! On a jamais été ami, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça commencerait maintenant ! »

Harry le fixa. Draco regardant dans le vide. Celui-ci explosa en sanglot. Harry fut très étonné et ne sut pas quoi faire. Draco se leva et partit en direction de la porte d'entrée. Harry le suivit du regard.

« Encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé … »

Il prit la poignée de la porte mais Harry le retint. Toujours sous l'effet de l'alcool, Draco vacilla. Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe.

« Ca va ? »

« Hum … Merci » lui répondit Draco, en le fixant dans les yeux.

Harry était gêné par son regard fixe. Ça lui faisait presque peur. Tout d'un coup ses pensées se figèrent.

« Désolé ! » et Draco, toujours en larme, partit.

Harry ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Draco venait de … l'embrasser ?

Il reprit ses esprits et malgré cela, rattrapa Draco.

« Draco attend ! » Il le rattrapa par le bras. « Viens … on … va …euh, discuter. »

« Non, c'est bon je vais rent… » il s'évanouit.

Ni une, ni deux, Harry ramena Draco chez lui pour lui prodiguer quelques soins. Il le déposa sur le canapé, le couvrit d'une couverture bien chaude mais avant cela, il dut exécuter une tâche qui le mit mal à l'aise. Il débarrassa Draco de ses vêtements humides. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. Petit à petit, Harry y découvrit un corps fin et non moins musclé. « Wow ce corps ! » pensa-t-il. « Euh … c'était quoi ça ? Mauvaise pensée … Bon Harry arrête de penser ! On ne dirait pas que sous cette couche de vêtement, existait un tel … Harry TA GUEULE ! C'est bon arrête de penser tu dis n'importe quoi ! » et Harry stoppa toute pensée un tant soit peu déplacée envers un homme. « Et quel homme ! STOP »

Draco commençait à transpirer. La fièvre montait. Harry lui posa donc un gant brulant sur le front pour essayer de la faire baisser et lui plaça une bouillotte sous l'oreiller. Draco se réveilla et essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Où … où suis-je ? Qu'est … qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Aïe ma tête !»

« Chut calme-toi ! Repose-toi ! Tu t'es juste évanoui ! »

« Hein ? » il ouvrit les yeux entièrement. « Potter ? Qu'est-ce que … ? » Petit moment de réflexion : « Dis-moi que je n'ai pas fait ça ! »

Harry joua l'étonné, comme si de rien n'était : « Fait quoi ? »

Draco le fixa un moment sans rien dire et reprit ses esprits petit à petit.

« Alors, dis-moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas à ta fête ? Que s'est-il passé ? Raconte ! » questionna Harry.

Draco s'assit et déposa sa tête entre ses mains, prit une grande respiration et raconta tous les évènements qui s'étaient dérouler lors de sa fête.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es partit … je comprends. »

« Quand mes parents vont voir les dégâts demain, ils vont me tuer c'est sur ! Des millions partit en fumé ! J'vais même plus osé les regarder en face ! J'vais être privé de sortit, à part le lycée. J'aurais plus le droit de voir mes potes. Ils vont me couper le téléphone. Oh non, pas le téléphone ! … »

Harry était abasourdi par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer comme ça.

« Non mais tu te fou de moi ? Tu t'inquiète pour ce genre de chose ? Mais c'est que du matériel bordel ! »

Harry sentait la colère monter en lui et ne put s'empêcher de s'en libérer sur Draco !

« Attend, tu ne te rends pas compte, mon père va me tuer pour ça ! J'peux dire adieu à mon héritage … »

« STOP ! J'veux pas en entendre plus ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu t'énerve comme ça ? »

« Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Non mais laisse-moi rire ! »

Harry commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu te plains que tes parents vont te tuer parce que des vases et autres objets d'une soi-disant valeur inestimable sont mort ! Tu te plains que tes parents vont te déshériter pour ça, qu'ils vont te _punir_ et autres ! Mais _merde_ Draco ! Soit déjà heureux d'avoir des parents bordel ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir des parents non seulement qui satisfont _tous_ tes caprices mais qui savent te donner de l'amour ! Dis-toi qu'il y en a qui n'ont pas cette chance ! Tu ne fais _que_ te plaindre, mon père ci, ma mère ça … Mais _MERDE_ t'as des parents au moins … »

Draco n'ajouta pas un mot. Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il dise quoique ce soit. C'était au tour d'Harry de mettre sa tête dans ses mains. Draco fixait Harry et pouvait voir les larmes couler sur ses avant-bras. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de le blesser.

« J'suis désolé Harry ! »

« Laisse tomber, personne ne peut comprendre ! »

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage.

« La prochaine fois je tournerais 7 fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler … » pensa Draco.

Celui-ci regardait vers la salle de bain et s'y dirigea.

Il s'arrêta au niveau de la porte et regarda Harry s'essuyer le visage. Harry le fixa, avec ses yeux rouges, à travers le miroir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? … Bon maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu devrais partir ! »

« J'suis vraiment désolé, j'avais complètement oublié ce qui t'étais arrivé, excuse moi ! »

Levant les yeux au plafond et avec un sourire en coin, Harry rétorqua : « Tu m'fais rire … Je ne t'ai jamais entendu t'excuser, et surtout pas envers moi ! Hier on ne pouvait pas se blairer et aujourd'hui t'es chez moi, avec _mes_ vêtements et on est entrain de se parler comme si on se connaissait depuis la petite enfance ! C'est vraiment bizarre ! »

« Mais _on_ se connait depuis la petite enfance … »

« Arrête, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il continua de l'écouter.

« J'suis fatigué, j'en peux plus que tu te foutes de ma gueule comme ça ! »

Harry posa ses mains sur l'évier, baissa la tête et des larmes s'échappèrent de nouveau.

Draco ressentit de la tristesse pour la personne qui, il n'y a même pas 24h, était son pire ennemi. Celui-ci s'approcha de Harry, déposa ses mains sur ses épaules et le tourna pour se retrouver face à face. Ne sachant toujours pas pourquoi et ne contrôlant pas ses mouvements, il posa sa main sur la joue de Harry et balaya ses larmes avec son pouce.

« Ecoute, c'est vrai qu'on n'a jamais été en très bon termes tous les deux. Mais ce soir, malgré cela, tu m'as aidé. Tu m'as aidé malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait subir durant toutes ses années. D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'as-tu aidé ? »

« … Je ne sais pas vraiment. T'avais l'air, comment dire, gentil ! T'étais triste et je déteste voir les gens tristes. C'est mon bon coté qu'à primer ! Quitte à ce que j'en paye le prix la semaine prochaine ! » dit-il en souriant.

A ce moment là, Harry ne vit plus Draco de la même manière. Mais Draco vit toujours Harry de la même façon, beau, gentil garçon et ayant un cœur énorme.

Harry s'était appuyer sur le bord de l'évier et Draco, lui, se trouvait juste en face de lui, appuyer contre le mur. Tous deux se regardaient, en souriant, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Soudainement, Draco sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Il s'avança vers Harry. Celui-ci le regarda bizarrement et se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Draco s'arrêta à proximité de son visage, il le regarda, sourit et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. (à la japonaise le baiser XD)

Harry ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement mais ne bougea pas. Draco se retira, continua de le regarder puis se dirigea doucement vers la sortie. Harry le regarda s'en aller, puis sans même se contrôler, il rattrapa Draco par le bras. Une impression de déjà vu. A l'exception que celui-ci le tira vers lui. Il faillit tomber. Harry lui prit le visage entre ses mains et déposa à son tour un chaleureux baiser. Puis il stoppa, le regarda un instant et y retourna, mais cette fois-ci, langoureusement, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco. Il y répondit aussitôt. Mais Harry interrompit ce merveilleux baiser, ce qui, cette fois, déplu à son « compagnon ».

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna Draco.

« Je … Je ne sais pas si … »

« Si, quoi ? »

« Si … c'est bien raisonnable ! Je pense que tu n'es pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passe ! »

« J'en suis _parfaitement_ conscient ! » répondit Draco, en le regardant dans les yeux, sourire en coin.

Celui-ci reprit le baiser mais Harry le repoussa.

« Arrête s'il te plaît ! »

« Tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant ! Non ? »

« Tu dois être encore souffrant. » Harry toucha le front de Draco « C'est bien ce qui me semblait, tu as de nouveau de la fièvre ! »

La main toujours sur le front, Draco la réceptionna et l'a mis sur son cœur. Harry le fixa surpris.

« Les mots peuvent trahir, mais pas les sentiments ! Et ce que je ressens en ce moment est bien réel ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Quelles belles paroles ! Ca met en confiance. Harry eu confiance à ce moment là et se laissa guider par ses sentiments et ceux de son partenaire. Leurs sentiments les emmenèrent tout droit vers le canapé du salon.

Draco entreprit de déshabiller Harry. Cette fois-ci, Harry n'eut pas de mal à en faire autant. Les tee-shirts volèrent à travers la pièce, l'un après l'autre. Les pantalons firent de même. Draco déposa Harry tout doucement sur le canapé, la main derrière la nuque, en le maintenant par la force du baiser. Celui-ci le prit par la taille et le fit tomber sur lui. Tous les deux se mirent à rire puis reprirent leur fougueuse aventure.

5h00 du matin sonna, Harry devait aller bosser malgré qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Par chance Draco venait de s'endormir. Harry laissa donc un mot sur la petite table en face du canapé, à l'attention de Draco.

_Draco,_

_Mange ce que je t'ai préparé pour reprendre encore quelques forces. Je pense que tu seras d'accord avec moi, il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'on en reste là. Ce qui s'est passé n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu ! Nous n'étions pas dans notre état normal. Nous n'avons jamais était amis et nous ne le serons probablement jamais. Nous venons de deux mondes bien différents, trop différents. Bref, je pense que tu comprends très bien ! _

_Tes vêtements sont étendus dans la salle de bain, ils doivent être secs maintenant._

_Rentre bien._

_A Lundi au lycée, à la manière de tous les jours._

Harry partit donc travailler avec ses souvenirs et ses sentiments tourmentés de cette nuit. C'est à contre cœur qu'il écrivit ce mot mais il le devait. Après son travail, il rentrerait tranquillement à sa maison et reprendrait sa petite vie de lycéen non trépidante.

7h00, son travail se termina et après une bonne douche il rentra chez lui. Il ressentait une grande tristesse mais dut se faire à cette idée. Il reprit ses esprits et c'est en étant totalement crevé qu'il passa sa porte d'entrée. Il alla se faire un bon café bien chaud et bien fort pour se remonter le moral et alla le déguster devant la télévision du salon. Il s'assoupit sur le canapé et s'endormit. Après quelques minutes de sommeil, il sentit la bonne odeur de bons pains au chocolat et croissants sortant tout droit du four. Il ouvrit les yeux. Surprise !

« Heiiiiin ? » il tomba du canapé « Aïe ! »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Hein ? Draco ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? J'te croyais partit ! Et comment t'es rentré ? »

« Calme-toi ! La clé sous le paillasson » dit-il en souriant.

Harry et Draco s'assirent sur le canapé et Draco s'expliqua.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as écrit ? » demanda-t-il, déçu.

« Pour être honnête, pas vraiment ! Mais tu es Draco Malfoy, petit Prince du lycée, adulé par toutes les filles. Et moi Harry Potter, ton ennemi juré ! Tu ne trouve pas qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas dans tout ça ? »

« En effet … J'aurais préféré les mecs ! » en souriant.

« Hein ? »

« J'aurais préféré être adulé par des mecs ! »

« … »

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je te refasse une démonstration ? » dit-il avec sarcasme.

Harry rougit. Draco explosa de rire en le voyant dans cet état.

« J'étais parfaitement dans mon état normal comme je te l'ai déjà dit à ce moment là ! Et je suis parfaitement dans mon état normal en te disant que … »

« … Que ? »

Draco s'accroupit face à Harry, les mains sur ses genoux.

« Je te veux … pour la vie ! »

Harry regarda Draco ébahit. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui était entrain de se passer. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi non plus, il avait les yeux mouillés comme s'il … pleurait ?

Il était ému. En voyant ça, Draco sourit et s'approcha du visage d'Harry pour y essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient avec un baiser sur chaque joue et le dernier sur la bouche. La matinée commençait dans une longue étreinte.

« Au fait Draco … »

« Oui ? »

« Joyeux Anniversaire ! » lui souhaita Harry en retard, lui souriant et déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Depuis cette nuit là, Draco ne quitta plus Harry. Ils vivaient à présent ensemble, ce qui releva quelques polémiques au sein du Lycée. Draco fut déshériter par ses parents mais … il avait eu ce qu'il, à vrai dire, attendait depuis longtemps.

_*** THE END ***_


End file.
